battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
2.4 Patch
Announced: November 12, 2012 Released: November 27, 2012 Hospital Improvements: We’ve listened to your feedback and are really excited to announce some hospital improvements: Hospitals vs. Repair Bays: Starting in 2.4, you’ll repair your vehicles in the Repair Bay. As a result you can heal your troops in the Hospital and your vehicles in the Repair Bay at the same time! Queueing: Introducing: Queueing! Line up your injured to see the doctor/mechanic one after another with just a few taps! Upgrade your Hospital/Repair Bay to increase queue lengths even more! Advanced Hospital and Repair Bay: These advanced versions decrease healing time, costs, and allows you to queue more of your soldiers and vehicles; a solid investment. And if you’d like, you can build more than one! Levels: If you’re at level 45 and loving the latest Prestige rewards, you better get to work. We’re about to raise the level cap to 50! The level cap means some awesome new Prestige rewards once you meet us at the top! These 5 new levels are so jam-packed with awesome content that it makes Morgan want to put down the bottle for a minute. Missions: This update delivers more than 50 new missions for you to enjoy! Things with the Silver Wolves continue to heat up as the Imperials try to avoid full scale conflict, which would devastate their armies. Bigfoots, long a minor nuisance in the Frontier, are moving into cities and getting more aggressive. Finally, some light is shed on the origin of the mysterious laser technicians. New Units: There are ten brand-new units and the Ninja will be returning to the Barracks! * Lightning Trooper: This soldier uses lightning to his advantage. His Forked Shock attack penetrates enemy lines in a forked pattern and stuns them into confusion! * Skirmisher: Your troops can now battle alongside an Allied Raider Skirmisher with his ridiculously sharp talons. Watch out, this guy won’t just give you a little scratch. * Chucker: Don’t let this humble truck fool you, it hurls rocks from its truck-bed catapult! With a high Crit percentage and the ability to attack groups of enemies, it is definitely not your grandpa’s ride. * Mega Tank: Simply the most badass tank around. With one gigantic cannon, machine guns AND rocket launchers, your enemies will immediately regret messing with you. New Buildings: We’ve included some new buildings with this update. * Ramsey's BBQ: Sure, he’s a great soldier, but did you know that Ramsey is a grill master too? Visit Ramsey’s BBQ to see the master in action. * Lightning Tower: We increased the danger level a bit as you can now play with Lightning. Use this tower to protect your base and uh, try to not kill your own troops. * Orphanage: We’ve lost a lot of good soldiers in battle and unfortunately orphaned a few kids along the way. Great news – now you can take care of those kids AND earn XP at the same time. Impressive! New Decor: Intruders visiting your outpost too often? Install new Razor-wire Fences and Electric Fences to keep unwanted visitors from unexpectedly stopping by. Also, with the increased Bigfoot foot traffic, you’ll want to warn your citizens and install some Do Not Feed the Bigfoots Signs. SP Boosts: Deep down inside we are all a little bit selfish… and now you can selfishly help your friends! Purchase SP boosts with Merits you gained from Assisting your allies! New Maps: New places to conquer and explore with the ever-expanding world of Battle Nations! Destinations include Skarborough, Sundale, the Bigfoot Country, and more! Unofficial, unannounced global changes: * Gold ( ) rewards from battle have been significantly reduced. * Colossus and The Wimp attacks have changed (but was unintentional and to be reverted at a later date, says Z2Live). Source: http://battlenations.com/forums/topic/patch-notes-battle-nations-2-4/ BUGS Bugs that will be resolved in our next App Store update: # Interface showing Nanopod balance as zero NOTE: To temporarily resolve this, please force quit out of Battle Nations and re-open it. # Healed unit unable to be collected NOTE: Some players have been able to temporarily resolve this by force quitting out of Battle Nations and re-opening it. # ZZZ’s above Hospital when queuing troops Bugs that will shortly be resolved in server updates: # Land expansions not showing up for Level 46+ – this was resolved on 11/28 # Encounters not dropping as much Gold as intended # Wimp/Colossus unintentionally nerfed # Ancient Construct not respawning # Orphanage visually disappearing during construction We are also investigating an issue where players are reporting that some of their troops are missing. Once we have more information on this issue, we will update the forums. Source: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=102&t=32997/ Category:Patches Category:2.4 Patch Category:Battle Nations News